Aunder
by AlphardB
Summary: —Tαke I: Romαn Holidαy—. Intercambiando la mirada entre uno de los boletos en su mano y la roja cara de la chica; luego de meditarlo un par de segundos decidió que se lo regalaría, como sea, ya le daba lo mismo.


•.·.•·.·ᶿ.·.•·.·ᶿ

—**T**α**k**e **I**: **R**o**m**αn **H**o**l**i**d**α**y**—

ᶿ.·.•·.·ᶿ.·.•·.·•

⁞

⁞

⁞

•.·.•·.·ᶿ.·.•·.·ᶿ

**U**n clima bastante inusual se cernía aquella tarde. Cualquiera diría que rompería a llover de un momento a otro ya que el firmamento se tornaba grisáceo casi por entero. Aquello se debia a que el Sol aún permanece brillando como luz encerrada en fuego.

«Tiene narices el asunto» Mascullaba Sasuke quedamente. Llevaba cerca de una hora frente a ese cine parado como idiota esperando a su cita, incluso había comprado las entradas para aquella odiosa película romántica que honestamente, no despertaba ni el más mínimo interés en él. No obstante, la chica lo valía.

Sabaku No Temari. Pese a que en un inicio, la joven se sonrojó levemente cuando ambos se conocieron; ella de verdad pasaba completamente de su persona, actuando desinteresada, cortante, odífera y arrogante. Demostrando de ese modo, su absoluta inmunidad hacia el sex-appeal Uchiha, lo cual tuvo la cualidad de fascinarlo.

Las mujeres fáciles ciertamente nunca han inspirado ninguna clase de respeto por parte de un hombre como Sasuke Uchiha. Ese tipo de féminas calientan su cama una sola vez y con eso es suficiente. Lo que al chico de pétrea expresión le gustaba, eran los retos.

Después de casi medio año de burdos intentos de seducción hacia aquella rubia de piel canela y fuerte carácter, al fin consiguió una cita. Sin embargo ya comenzaba a dudar sobre la sinceridad de su correspondencia, sopesando la probabilidad de que le haya tomado el pelo. ¡Maldita mujer, se ha atrevido a plantarlo a el!.

En medio de las mil y un maldiciones lanzadas hacia Temari, una ráfaga de viento golpeo con fuerza a Sasuke, y no solo con su naturaleza, sino también con aquel pequeño tablero de anuncios que ahora yacía en el suelo después de golpearle muy duro en la espinilla.

Ese chingadazo si que le dolió.

Le dolió tanto que no pudo reprimir el impulso de agacharse y sobarse con toda el alma. Fue como si el viento hubiese salido en defensa de la Sabaku, quizás en otra vida ella fue una ninja especialista en ninjutsu estilo ▪Fūton…

Pfff, que babosada. Pero ya en serio, ahora solo le falta que pase un auto velozmente y lo empape con ese charco de agua puerca que está justo frente a él.

¡Run~! ¡Splash!

Y si… así sucedió.

Si, y encima un pendejo que iba entrando a ese aún más pendejo cine, todavía se burla de él. ¡Ah no!

Ya se las pagara esa desgraciada rubia culpable de todo. Pero antes hace mierda esas estúpidas entradas que ahora valen para pura madre…

—¡No! ¡No me tires! —A punto estaba de tirar las entradas al suelo y pisotearlas con todas sus fuerzas hasta convertirlas en partículas, cuando aquella extrañamente tierna voz exclamó deteniendo su cometido. ¿Será que ahora se está volviendo loco?—, Ve a verme, por favor. Ve a verme. Por favor—. Dando la vuelta se encontró con unos ojos blancos y dulces mirándolo de forma suplicante, su portadora mantenía las manos unidas en un puñito a la altura de su pecho, con ese cabello bañado en nocturnidad atado con un listón en una coleta alta, un fleco tapando su frente y unos mechones largos enmarcando dulcemente su perfil.

Vale, reconocía que daba ternurita, pero por otro lado no sabía ni qué onda. Solo la seguía escuchando musitar más babosadas.

—Si lo haces, seguro que te enamoraras de mí. ¡Puede que te emociones, o incluso que llores! —exclamó tierna la joven al tiempo en que se acercaba a paso calmo hacia su posición sin romper contacto visual. Una vez cerca le obsequio una tímida sonrisa. Que rara.

—Ehm… acabas de oír la… la voz del ticket —musitó apenada.

Aparte de rara. Esta sorate.

—Me… ¿me darías uno? —interpeló dulcemente la joven extendiendo sus palmas como niña pequeña suplicando por un dulce.

—¿Por qué? —respondió el Uchiha cortante y desviando la mirada.

—P-pues porque… ibas a tirarlos y ehm… eso, eso sería un desperdicio —mascullo quedamente.

Intercambiando la mirada entre uno de los boletos en su mano y la roja cara de la chica; luego de meditarlo un par de segundos decidió que se lo regalaría, como sea, ya le daba lo mismo.

—Anda, ten —espetó colocando sobre sus manos extendidas el boleto y desviando nuevamente su negra mirada, sintiendo como era arrebatado suavemente de su mano.

—Gracias —recibiendo una sonrisa cálida ahora acompañada por una sutil reverencia de gratitud, estaba por emprender camino rumbo a su casa cuando sintió como era tomado de su brazo con gentileza—. Venga, salvemos también el otro ticket.

Bueno, honestamente no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

ᶿ.·.•·.·ᶿ.·.•·.·•

⁞

⁞

⁞

•.·.•·.·ᶿ.·.•·.·ᶿ

**S**asuke nunca pensó que se sentiría agradecido de haber comprado aquellas entradas. Gracias a dios esa película era de la edad de su abuela, lo que equivalía a una audiencia casi nula. Empero, no podía dejar de sentir pena ajena ante las presentes circunstancias.

—¡Roma! Sin duda, es Roma. Te equivocas... sin duda es Roma —exclamaba sin apartar la vista de la gran pantalla.

Así es, aquella demente se ha tirado la película entera leyendo los subtítulos en voz alta. ¿Qué leches le pasa?

Tan pronto el film terminó, ambos jóvenes abandonaron la sala junto a los pocos que también entraron a ver la película. El Uchiha caminaba ahora tranquilo y con gesto indiferente, mientras que la joven que lo acompañaba lo hacía sonriendo dulcemente, formando un puño con sus manos tras sí misma.

—Me… me encanta ▪Roman Holiday —dijo con una sonrisa tímida, mejillas sonrojadas y ojos soñadores.

De verdad que esa chica estaba loca, tan extraña. Como era posible, que al momento de andarle poniendo voz a objetos inanimados, o caracterizando la voz de la protagonista de la película, y pasar las últimas dos horas con treinta minutos leyendo los subtítulos tan fuerte que seguro y se escuchó hasta Roma. Que ahora actúe de esta manera tan tímida y retraída ¡hasta tartamuda!, en su opinión solo confirmaba su demencia ó… ¿Sera que sufre de trastorno bipolar?

—No, si, ya, ¿pero hacía falta que leyeras los subtítulos en voz alta? —espetó Sasuke sin perder su expresión resuelta.

—E-es que. Es que quiero ser ▪Audrey Hepburn —admitió la chica de hebras azul profundo con la vergüenza impresa en sus mejillas.

Sasuke se le quedo viendo como bicho raro, reservándose por la paz sus comentarios. Caminaron hasta la salida juntos, cuando el mayor se detuvo abruptamente al advertir una cabellera rubia frente a sus ojos. ¡Era la Sabaku!. Pero ahorita mismo lo iba a escuchar la hija de…

Un momento…, ¿Acaso aquel individuo que acaba de llegar no era Shikamaru Nara, que trabajaba en el mismo departamento de contabilidad al que ella pertenecía? ¿No lo pelaba por que anda de novia con el más vago de los vagos? Imposible. Quizás él mismo no fuese el mejor trabajador en la empresa, pero día a día trabajaba duro por ser mejor, porque algún día su padre le diera el visto bueno a alguno de sus proyectos y ganarse su aprobación.

Honestamente, tenía ganas de agarrar los condenados boletos de cine y embarrárselos en la jeta a ese par de imbéciles.

—¡Eh, devuélveme la entrada! —sí, ahora era él el que exclamaba pendejadas, pero cegado por la furia mandó todo raciocinio a la chingada.

—No, no, yo ya no existo. Solo tengo una vida —caracterizando de nuevo la voz que ella misma le otorgó a los boletos, negó apenada.

—Que problemático, hey, perdona por haberte hecho esperar —espetó disculpándose el de coleta alta rascándose la nuca y sintiendo que las piernas se le hacían de atole. Huele a peligro.

—¡Que perdón ni que la madre! ¡Llegas tarde Shikamaru! —los transeúntes que casualmente pasaban, huían aterrorizados ante la idea de ser consumidos por aquella furia tan atroz.

—¿Querías ver ese truño de película o qué? —si quería vivir lo mejor es cambiar de tema lo más pronto posible. Tal vez funcione.

—¡No que va! Gracias por venir a recogerme Shika-kun —todo indica que funcionó. Shikamaru resoplo con alivio—. Anda llévame a cenar.

«No jodas» La muy maldita le había dicho al Uchiha que quería ver Roman Holiday ¡Y también se suponía que la cita iba a ser con el!. A Sasuke estaba a punto de reventarle la vena palpitante en su frente.

—¿Era ella a quien le… le ibas a dar la entrada? —inquirió la joven con curiosidad, mirando hacia la dirección que tomo la pareja tan dispareja.

—Hmp. Ni me lo recuerdes. Olvídalo —musitó Sasuke con estoicismo y orgullo herido.

—Oye, ehm… ¿quieres que te levante el ánimo, en… en agradecimiento por obsequiarme la entrada? —inquirió sonrojada.

—¡A callar! —exclamó irritado.

Un momento… ¿Qué dijo?

ᶿ.·.•·.·ᶿ.·.•·.·•

⁞

⁞

⁞

•.·.•·.·ᶿ.·.•·.·ᶿ

—**V**amos, anímate s-si —consoló la joven con una sonrisa cálida y comprensiva, dándole suaves palmaditas en el fuerte hombro—. Todo e-estará bien, ¿y que si salen mal una o dos citas?

Joder… ¿es así como se anima a la gente? Con una taza de café, un trozo de pastel de chocolate y dulces. Tiene que estar bromeando.

El odia tanto, pero tanto los dulces.

—L-las penas con pan son buenas, ¡ya veras, e-estarás estupendamente! —exclamó con vibras positivas.

—¡Que te calles! —ni aunque le grite se le borra aquella sonrisa dulce de su rostro. Le ha de gustar la mala vida. Suspiro cansado.

—¿Estas estudiando? ¿O, es que acaso estas desempleada? —inquirió Sasuke al tiempo en que le daba un sorbo a su café sin azúcar.

—N-no. Veras, ehm… s-soy aprendiz de ▪Seiyū —contestó a su interrogante rascándose la mejilla sonrojada de vergüenza y desviando su blanca mirada.

—¿Seiyū? ¿Para animes?

—Y… y para películas extranjeras también.

—Ah, entonces iba en serio lo de Audrey Hepburn —vaya, quien lo diría.

—P-pensabas que… que estaba tronada, ¿no es así? —interpeló la chica con un dedito acusador y el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—No, para nada —refutó Sasuke indiferente sorbiendo nuevamente su café—, está bien eso de tener sueños y todo. Buena suerte —espetó con sarcasmo.

—E-eso ha sonado como si me dijeras que lo olvide —mascullo la Seiyū bajando la mirada con desanimo.

—Los sueños no se hacen realidad tan fácilmente —espetó Sasuke amargamente.

—¡Uno no lo sabe… hasta… hasta que lo intenta! —exclamó en contradicción, alzando la cara y frunciendo el ceño.

—¡La realidad es mucho más dura que todo eso!. Finalmente mi padre me ascendió al departamento de Marketing, pero aun no me ha aprobado ni un solo proyecto. Eso es la realidad. Y yo ya estoy harto. —exclamó aun con esa amargura en su voz.

—Mhp, los… los viejos no tardan nada en abandonar sus sueños —Sasuke casi se atraganta con el café ¿Cómo que viejo?

—Solo tengo 25 —musitó

—Si tu corazón envejece, perderás así un sueño que podía haberse hecho realidad —exclamó la chica con esas extrañas tendencias Seiyū de nuevo.

—¿Otra cita? —espetó con sarcasmo y rodando los ojos con fastidio.

—E-este ha sido original —respondió recuperando su cálida sonrisa.

ᶿ.·.•·.·ᶿ.·.•·.·•

⁞

⁞

⁞

•.·.•·.·ᶿ.·.•·.·ᶿ

**A**mbos caminaban tranquilamente por la acera tras haber terminado aquella terapia para levantar el ánimo, cortesía de la aprendiz de Seiyū. La oscuridad se extendía ya por toda la ciudad. Sasuke se sentía bastante relajado pero también cansado. Acompañaría a aquella extraña joven a su casa y consiguientemente iría a la propia, mañana tiene trabajo.

—Gracias por la comida —detuvo la aprendiz sus pasos para sonreírle agradecida.

—Hmp, ¿Cómo no iba a invitar a una pobre niña más joven que yo? —Sasuke continúo caminando dejándola atrás.

—¡E-eh, que el pastel y los dulces los he pagado yo! —excalmó la chica con un pequeño puchero infantil.

—Como digas.

—Yo vivo por aquí —apuntaron al unísono en direcciones opuestas. Al parecer eran vecinos, la joven vivía en el edificio doblando a la izquierda, mientras que Sasuke en la edificación doblando a la derecha.

El manto nocturno daba claros indicios de precipitación, en cuanto las gotas acuciosas comenzaban a envolver la atmosfera. El Uchiha ya lo intuía.

—O-oye… ¿te… te levante el ánimo? —le inquirió la joven aprendiz con tímida curiosidad.

—Ah, sí.

—Menos mal —suspiro aliviada. Caminó diez pasos y se detuvo virando hacia el—, Quédese en el coche y aléjese. Prométame que no mirara más allá de esa esquina. —dramatizó nuevamente en una de sus ya conocidas citas.

—¿Y eso? —interpeló Sasuke con el ceño fruncido.

—¿No te fijaste? Lo decía la ▪Princesa Anna. Hasta luego —se despidió dulcemente con la mano. Para después perderse en la oscuridad y entrar a su edificio. Sasuke permaneció ahí de pie hasta entonces, para después emprender camino hacia su apartamento.

ᶿ.·.•·.·ᶿ.·.•·.·•

⁞

⁞

⁞

•.·.•·.·ᶿ.·.•·.·ᶿ

—**¡A** mí no me pongas voz! —gritó espantado.

Sasuke despertó respirando agitadamente tras la pesadilla más perturbadora que pudo tener. Soñó con su cita con Temari y él cómo todo iba en orden en un principio, hasta que apareció ese vago de Shikamaru para llevársela consigo. El intentó gritarle que la Sabaku le pertenecía, pero se quedó afónico, su voz se negaba a salir de su garganta. Su boca se movía pero ni un solo sonido generaba, hasta que llego la Seiyū a gritar a voz en cuello lo que él deseaba, o bueno algo así. Estuvo raro y lo dejó con los pelos de punta.

Amalgamas de luces rojas y azules en conjunto con aquel incesante sonido de las sirenas, era perfectamente audible pese a tener las ventanas cerradas. Se puso de pie para servirse un vaso con agua refrescante; pero en cuanto tomó el recipiente de vidrio este se quebró, indicándole que algo no estaba bien. Mal augurio. Una descarga eléctrica le recorrió la espina dorsal. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

Se colocó un abrigo negro encima y salió corriendo estrepitosamente de su apartamento, continuaba lloviendo de manera torrencial, las gotas diminutas no pegaban contra su cuerpo debido al paraguas que portaba. Una nube de incertidumbre con las suposiciones que ametrallaban su cabeza a cada segundo.

De pronto ahí estaba, sentada en un columpio del parque que colinda con un edificio cuyo incendio lo dejo casi hecho cenizas. Enfundada en una pijama, completamente mojada y sucia por el humo del incendio, se encontraba la aprendiz de Seiyū abrazando una almohada que comparte sus mismas condiciones.

—Oye, ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Estás bien? —inquirió zarandeándola, tratando de hacerla salir de su estado de shock, pero no reaccionaba, solo se quedaba ahí sin siquiera parpadear, completamente ausente, con la blanca mirada perdida.

—¿H-has venido a mirar? —la pregunta salió en un susurro ausente de su garganta.

—No digas idioteces ¿Solo has podido salvar la almohada? ¿Nada más? —interpeló poniéndose de pie, ya que se había incado para estar a su altura en el columpio.

—N-no —respondió quedo y ausente aún

—¿Y no tienes algún amigo que viva por aquí cerca?

—No

—Carajo… —masculló con fastidio.

—E-está bien, déjalo.

—No. Vendrás a mi casa.

La joven elevó su rostro que hasta hace un momento permanecía cabizbajo, el asombro marcándose en su sucio pero bello rostro.

—No me gusta deberle nada a nadie entiendes. Déjame pagarte el haberme levantado el ánimo y entonces estaremos a mano ¿quedó claro?. —musitó irritado.

Tan pronto arribaron a su apartamento, le ofreció la ducha junto con unos pijamas que aún estaban nuevos. Mientras se bañaba, Sasuke encendía el calefactor y sacaba un futōn para dormir él. En cuanto la joven salió de la ducha le ordenó que se recostara a dormir en su cama, acto que ella agradeció pero que se mostraba renuente en aceptar, alegando no importarle dormir en el sofá o en el futōn.

—No seas idiota, ve a dormir antes de que pilles un resfriado —espetó molesto comenzando a dirigirla hacia la cama no aceptando más negativas por respuesta.

—Y tú no… no seas tan bueno conmigo, o me echaré a llorar —refutó con su mirada ya acuciosa.

—Si quieres llorar, no te reprimas. Has pasado ya por mucho. Apagaré ya la luz — oprimiendo el apagador concilió —Descansa, y prepárate para mañana.

—¡Se han quemado! —si bien aún no salía de la habitación la joven aprendiz rompió a llorar—, ¡los libros de texto, las fotos, todo se ha quemado! —maldición y ahora ¿Cómo la consuela? Jamás ha sido bueno haciendo sentir bien a los demás, sino todo lo contrario—. Vamos, todo ira bien, te ayudare a reponer tus pertenencias, sé que hay cosas que el dinero no puede comprar, pero…

—G-gracias —lo miro con lágrimas de gratitud cayendo por sus mejillas.

—No es nada —restándole importancia al asunto le revolvió el cabello con ternura para después permitirle acurrucarse contra su pecho.

—E-eres tan… cálido —sintió sus delicados brazos rodear su espalda y su rostro despegarse del pecho, otorgándole una visión completa de él, pudo apreciar lo hermoso que era realmente, su piel suave e inmaculada como el níveo, mejillas floreciendo como delicados Higanbana en primavera, ojos blancos, iridiscentes, con pestañas largas y rizadas enmarcándolos, labios rosados y apetitosos a la vista.

Sus rostros se fueron acercando lentamente hasta fundirse sus labios en un beso ardiente cuya intensidad término recostándolos en la cama.

Lo siguiente que supo Sasuke es que ya se encontraba entre sus piernas, besando sus labios con intensidad desmedida y posicionándose para ser envuelto en su lacerante pasión, tocando sus senos y todo resquicio de piel desnuda al alcance. Lamiendo su cuello, lubricando su centro.

—A-aun no me he presentado. Me llamo Hinata Hyūga. Hinata como en un claro, igual que un día soleado. Tengo 20 años y soy aprendiz de Seiyū. U-un placer —se presentó con los nervios a flor de piel. Sin embargo la joven sabia que debía hacerlo antes de consumarse aquel deseo abrasador.

—Yo… Soy Sasuke Uchiha. Tengo 25 años, trabajo como publicista para la fábrica de aperitivos perteneciente a mi familia.

Entonces la penetró con rapidez y vehemencia. Hinata era como seda ardiente bajo su cuerpo.

ᶿ.·.•·.·ᶿ.·.•·.·•

⁞

⁞

⁞

•.·.•·.·ᶿ.·.•·.·ᶿ

**L**os rayos de luz del sol naciente le dieron de lleno en el rostro. Incitandolo a fruncir el ceño por mero reflejo y abrir sus ojos negros lentamente y advertir la ausencia de Hinata Hyūga en su cama. Se puso de pie dispuesto a prepararse para ir a trabajar, cuando vio la nota pegada en la pantalla de la laptop situada en su escritorio.

⁞

⁞

**«He vuelto a la oficina.**

**Adiós. Hinata.»**

Aprendiz de Seiyū eh… ¿De dónde ha salido?

ᶿ.·.•·.·ᶿ.·.•·.·•

⁞

⁞

⁞

•.·.•·.·ᶿ.·.•·.·ᶿ

▪**F**ūton: Viento.

▪**R**oman **H**oliday - 1953: La Princesa que quería vivir en Hispanoamerica, es una película dirigida por William Wyler.

▪**A**udrey **H**epburn (Ixelles, 4 de mayo de 1929 – Tolochenaz, 20 de Enero de 1993): Fue una actriz británico-belga, una de las pocas ganadoras del Oscar, del premio Tony y del premio Grammy. Esta considerada como la tercera mejor estrella femenina de todos los tiempos.

▪**S**eiyū: Actor de voz ó de doblaje dentro de las series de anime, videojuegos y películas extranjeras.

▪**P**rincesa **A**nna: Cansada de sus obligaciones y la soledad de su mundo real, decide escaparse durante la noche y vivir la vida de un ser común y corriente, sin formulismos ni pantallas sociales.

ᶿ.·.•·.·ᶿ.·.•·.·•

⁞

⁞

⁞


End file.
